High School Blues
by oceansheepshack
Summary: High School isn't all it seems deep down. [I give FULL credit to P. D. Pirl for inspiration for this fanfic!] KuramaxBotan, YusukexKeiko, KuwabaraxYukina, HieixYumi[OC], MxF, FxF, MxM, Incest, AND more. Written by Shuuichi
1. Chapter 1

High School Blues

"I don't want to go to school today!" whined a teenaged girl. She had been dreading about this day for weeks now.

And today was the first day of High School and she was really upset.

"Too bad! You're going and that's final!" shouted her mother. Pointing her toward the door.

The girl grabbed her things, muttering under her breath and went out the door.

"Bro were going to be late for school! You'd better hurry up!" called another teenaged girl.

She was waiting at the bottom of the steps for her brother.

There was a loud thumping noise from upstairs then a figure cam quickly running down the stairs.

He quickly grabbed his things and they both yelled goodbye to their mother and left.

"School! Today? No way am I going today! I am going to skip, not like anyone would know…" cried a short boy walking down the street.

He frowned and put his hands in his pocket.

"Hn." He sighed and walked on.

"Why on earth do I have to go!" cried a greasy haired boy.

"Because I said so!" yelled his mother. She stared at him coldly.

"Yeah right, whatever." He said under his breath and walked out of the apartment door.

"Please try and make some friends this year!" she cried to him before he disappeared into the crowd.

"Practically all I ever like about school is that I get to pound Urameshi's face into the dirt, sidewalk, and anything else!" A tall Orange haired boy said while walking toward a stop sign.

He laughed loudly.

Then he caught sight of a short spiky haired boy staring at him like he was crazy. He shrugged it off and crossed.

"I can't wait." He muttered to himself.

And so High School Begins…………


	2. Chapter 2

High School Blues

Chapter 2

There was about 20 minutes till the school bell rang and everyone had to go inside the jailhouse.

Yusuke Urameshi ran his fingers through his slick and greasy hair.

"Why me, huh? Why?" he muttered to himself.

"Urameshi!" he heard someone call his name from behind. He knew who it was.

When he turned he was surprised to find a tall Orange haired kid smile freakishly at him.

"Yo! What's up Kuwabara?" he asked the Carrot top.

He just smiled and then finally said,

"Are you ready to get your freak in ass kicked?" Kuwabara asked, cracking his knuckles.

Yusuke just smiled and then punched him in the stomach.

He beat the poor fellow till he fell over and was completely out of it.

"Lug head, he never gives up.

Though I have to admit, school would never be as much fun without him" he chuckled loudly.

"Now really, do you think that was really necessary?" Yusuke turned around to see a fairly tall, long Red haired boy with Green eyes staring at him like he was completely crazy.

Yusuke walked up to him and said,

"Well never seen you before. Just who are you?" The red head just smiled.

"My name is Suichii Minamono, but everyone just calls me Kurama." He said very politely.

Yusuke just smiled back and shook hands with Kurama.

"You know Kurama, nothing ever comes out good by meeting a idiot." The both of them turned to see a short, black spiky haired boy standing in front of them.

"Hiei, you know that it really isn't nice let alone appealing to call someone an idiot." Kurama said walking over to stand next to his friend.

Yusuke looked really pissed and was about to hit the small boy when he heard Kuwabara's voice and just stopped right there.

"Urameshi! You have no right to hit someone I don't know." Kuwabara said like he was Yusuke's mother or something.

Hiei just laughed.

"Well looks like I missed counted. There seems to be 2 idiots here.

My apologies, I didn't mean to exclude." He said.

Kurama nudged him as if saying, "Stop this right now, it's not polite!"

Kuwabara and Yusuke were really about to hit him when they saw a group of girls walking right passed them.

One of the girls had very short, brown hair and wore a blue hair tie around her wrist.

Another had long red hair, like Kurama's, along with Green eyes and a red bracelet around her wrist.

There was a girl who had turquoise colored hair and had some of it pulled back in a red ribbon of some sort.

Then there was the other girl.

Who had long light blue hair, which was pulled back into a high ponytail, and had a really nice smile on her face.

The boys were all in daydream land when the ball rang and they all rushed inside.


End file.
